


Take On Me

by lmeow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am on a roll, aNOTHER PERALTIAGO ONE SHOT, also bc i love writing jake, jake is just being his dorky self please forgive him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeow/pseuds/lmeow
Summary: yogurtandnibs on twitter: "imagine if during the jake and amy wedding, they both snuck out on their celebration to go to the steakout rooftop to do their first dance there together as a married couple.just them, together, dancing slowly as the stars are smiling for them."





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN I SAW THE TWITTER POST I JUST HAD TO!!! IT'S SUCH A CUTE IDEA I AM CRYING,,,

"Uh, Jake— you do know we're leaving our friends behind by doing this, right?" came Amy's voice, confusion and worry mixing into her tone as well as her facial expression as the man she had just married grinned like an excited puppy beside her.

 

Amy had every right to question what was going on right now. Jake, without any warning or explanation, had snuck them both out of their own wedding reception. Hell, it was even before the best part! The dancing! He knew that Amy never liked it when schedules were ruined ( _'They are meant to be followed, Jake! You can't just NOT follow the planned schedule like some... some madman!'_ ) so whatever he has planned better be worth it.

 

"You're gonna have to trust me, my dear wife." Jake began, grin still not leaving his face as his hands begin turning the car's stirring wheel to make a left turn. "You're going to be so glad that we didn't go according to schedule with what your dope husband is about to do! It's, like, going to change your views on schedules forever!"

 

Amy gave him a deadpanned look from the passenger's seat, obviously not having it.

 

Jake side-glances her way and bit his bottom lip, the smile still evident. "...Okay, I will leave out the last part since you seem so committed to being organized and responsible for the rest of your life."

 

Amy smirks, chuckling. "You bet your ass I am. Also, ever since we got married, you really can't stop yourself from calling me your dear wife and calling yourself my dope husband, huh?"

 

The car comes to a stop now and Amy leans forward in her seat to get a view of where the hell Jake had just taken them. Her brows furrow deep at the sight, even more confused than before. "I—"

 

Before Amy could begin to continue what she was about to say, she cuts herself off as Jake starts opening his the door to his side of the car and stepping out of the driver's seat. Then a sudden choked noise escapes him. Ah, yes— he ended up forgetting that he had the seatbelt on him and it only comes to his realization once it stops him from exiting the car any further. He fumbles with it for a few seconds before it finally releases him, Amy just watching her man-baby of a husband with a loving smile on her face.

 

"Stupid safety snake!" Jake huffs as he stands outside of the vehicle now, his hands smoothing down his suit.

 

"That stupid safety snake saved more lives than any cop ever has, Jake." Amy states, unbuckling her own seatbelt and getting out of the car with zero amounts of effort.

 

Jake rolls his eyes. "Yet it has decided to embarrass me instead. Whose side are you really on?"

 

A shrug is all that Jake receives as Amy raises her head to look upon the building before them. She takes some time to look at it, hoping that she can maybe figure out whatever dumb idea Jake has in store for them if she gave it a good long stare.

 

As she was staring at the building, Jake was busy doing something else; he was staring at her. A soft smile graced his lips as his eyes kept locked on his dream girl, still dressed up in her (initially Gina's) wedding dress. His whole life with Amy flashed through his eyes right there and he could feel his heart clench with absolute love for this woman before him. Every passing second was a second where Jake wanted to throw himself at his wife.

 

"Jake, what are we doing here?" Amy finally asks, clearly giving up on trying to guess the mystery surprise.

 

Without another word, Jake takes Amy's hand in his and starts making his way into the building. It would be a lie if Amy were to say that she wasn't starting to get frustrated over this whole thing. She never liked it when she was left in the dark when it comes to plans! Planning things are her thing!

 

Eventually, the two of them reach the rooftop; the rooftop where they both had a stakeout during their supposed terrible date. That's what it was in Amy's case, but it was something totally different for Jake.

 

Jake now takes Amy's hands into his own. "This is where I first realized that I was in love with the girl who couldn't catch a peanut in her mouth when she threw it up in the air."

 

Amy pouts at that, squeezing Jake's hands within hers. "Uh, I did say that the trick to it is volume, remember?"

 

"I never said you were right that time. You literally wasted a whole bunch of peanuts pulling that stunt."

 

"I hope you're getting to some sort of point because I'm starting to think you brought us here to just make fun of me."

 

Jake snickers at the response he received, mentally saying 'That's my girl' with a dumb, goofy grin plastered on his face. He slips one of his hands out of Amy's grip to shove it into his pocket and fish out his phone. Eyes casted to the screen and thumb scrolling through a bunch of things that are unseen by Amy, Jake's face lights up and his thumb presses down onto the surface of his phone to which it then begins to play—

 

"...Is this 'Take On Me' by a-ha? But the acoustic version?" Amy asks after a few moments of listening to the first couple of chords.

 

"You bet your ass it is," Jake enthusiastically says, proceeding to place his phone on a surface that made it easier to hear the music as well as ensure him that it won't fall off and ruin the moment. He then turns around and faces Amy now, a serious expression masking his facial features. He bows before the other and then raises up again, hand extending to her. "May I have this dance, my dear wife?"

 

Amy feels herself tearing up already, both of her hands cupping over her nose and mouth in case she starts sniffling. This really does her no good at all due to the fact she ends up sniffling once before taking her husband's hand, a couple of small nods given. "You may, my dope husband."

 

Jake's smile only breaks out into an even wider one at those words as they both get into a slow dancing position: both of Amy's hands resting on Jake's shoulders and Jake's just holding onto Amy's waist. It wasn't exactly the proper position but it felt more intimate somehow.

 

"I did tell you I was too scared to dance in front of all of our friends." Jake says softly as they begin to sway slowly to the music.

 

"Well, this is really a different way to handle that sort of situation." Amy replies, obviously trying to not smile too much. It was starting to hurt but she couldn't help herself.

 

Jake shrugs. "If we did this sort of thing in front of the others, I'm pretty sure Captain Holt would have dissed us for not dancing properly."

 

"Oh god, you're right. That would have been totally embarrassing." Amy then sighs, resting her head against Jake's chest as they continued swaying together. "I love you, Jake Peralta. Thank you for this. For everything actually."

 

Jake couldn't help but feel his heartbeat quicken at the words that were said to him as well as the fact that Amy's head was laid on his chest right now. God. He felt like he was back to the time that they had that stakeout together. It was surreal how the girl he had only dreamt of having was now actually his. This is reality and his dream girl was no longer just a girl in his dreams.

 

He wraps his arms around her now, enveloping her into a hug and burying his face into her shoulder. His voice comes out muffled but the words were as clear as day to Amy. "I love you too, Amy Peralta. Thank you for being a part of my life... and being my life."

 

Such words will forever be engraved onto her heart.


End file.
